


Credit Where Credit is Due

by Slyvester27



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, Pre-diaries, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyvester27/pseuds/Slyvester27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So whose idea was it to start the diaries anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credit Where Credit is Due

Everybody always assumes that the videos were Lizzie’s idea and that Lizzie dragged Charlotte into help her but that’s not exactly the truth. The videos were Charlotte’s idea, kinda. It started when Charlotte watched a video documenting the last launch of the Space Shuttle Atlantis by Michael Aranda in her editing class. She loved it so much that she went home and looked up the rest of his videos, and that’s how she discovered the world of vlogging. While the early, not-so-polished videos didn't appeal to her, Charlotte was love watching the well-produced videos of people talking about their lives.

About two weeks after she began her decent down the YouTube rabbit hole of vloggers, Maria barged in on Charlotte watching Natalie from CommunityChannel (What? It was nice to see some Asian representation) and flipped out.

“Oh my god, you’re watching vloggers!!” Maria screeched so loud Charlotte wouldn't have been surprised if the neighbors on the other end of the block heard.

“Well web video is a growing market in the area I’m paying an arm and a leg to study, so I figured I should do some research into a potential career market.” Charlotte replied calmly. “I’ve actually been considering starting my own vlog, but I’m not sure I have the personality. Anyway I prefer to be behind the camera.”

“Oh my god, you and Lizzie could totally work on it as a project! That would be like the most awesomest thing ever!!” Now Charlotte was sure the neighbors could hear Maria.

That night Charlotte stayed up latter than she should have watching videos with tips for vlogging. Then next day she pitched her idea to Lizzie as a way to gain experience and make contacts in the industry (Okay she kinda wanted to be internet famous, but Lizzie didn't need that kinda pressure).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my tiny fic!   
> Thanks for reading my first ever fan fic! I would love any comments you have, as this was something completely different from writing history essays or speeches. I just love this fandom so freaking much, you people are the best!
> 
> The Atlantis video for those who are curious: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kzE859Nw3W4


End file.
